In general, factors that affect the riding comfort of a railway vehicle include interior space of the vehicle, sitting comfort of a seat, crowdedness, and the like. In addition to the above, the factors that affect the riding comfort of a railway vehicle include acceleration applied to the passengers in the horizontal direction, the vertical direction, and the front-to-rear direction, due to the movement of the vehicle and impact on the vehicle.
More particularly, the riding comfort is greatly affected by the acceleration caused by curves, shapes of rails according to the gradient and the like, discontinuous rails when the train is passing through a branch section, and change in speed due to the acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle.